The invention relates, in general, to transistor modules, and in particular to a transistor module having a first transistor and a first recovery diode and having a second transistor and a second recovery diode.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 31 12 280 A1, a transistor module for coil excitation is known, which is intended in particular for medical equipment systems which require power supplies that generate pulse-like fields of constant intensity. An exciter current of a coil should be run up to speed within a very short time and then be kept at a constant level until the end of the pulse.
From German Patent DE 34 15 041 C2, a power supply circuit is provided for gradient coils of a magnetic resonance imaging system for making medical diagnoses. To increase the energy conversion rate within the gradient coil, energy storing devices, such as capacitors, are disposed in series with the power supply circuit and with the current source.
From German Patent DE 195 11 833 C2, a gradient current supply for a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system is known which includes a plurality of transistors and recovery diodes in a bridge circuit connected to a gradient amplifier. Gradient pulses to be employed are predetermined by a sequence controller to which the gradient amplifier is connected. The layout of the circuit is not the subject of DE 195 11 833 C2.